Tu y Yo
by angie168
Summary: Sakura Haruno una chica de 16 quien se entera de que su amado la engaña, cambia radicalmente, hasta que conoce a cierto chico quien hace que su vida de un vuelco de 180
1. Capitulo 1

Sakura Haruno una joven de cabello rosa, piel blanca y cremosa, ojos color verde jade, y una mujer un poco pasada de kilos, aunque eso no le preocupaba en nada, a sus 16 años tiene un novio llamado Hidan Hiroki, quien es un hombre alto, cabello blanco peinado a la moda, y es 5 años mayor que ella y con quien lleva un año de relación Sakura quien esta totalmente enamorada, pues a pesar de estar un poco pasadita de kilos, el se fijo en ella, pues Hidan era es un hombre muy guapo y deseado entre las mujeres.

Sakura cuando salió de clases llamó a su Novio, luego de tres timbrazos él contestó,

-hola amor, ¿Cómo estas?

\- hola Sakura, ¿bien como estuvo tu día de clases?

—bien cariño, te llamo para saber si vas a ir a mi casa en la tarde

-hoy no puedo , pues me surgió algo, te recojo mañana cuando termine la escuela, ¿te parece?

\- claro, entonces nos vemos mañana, te amo mi amor, que tengas una buena tarde

\- gracias, yo igual

\- luego de colgar, fue a buscar a su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, una rubia de Cabello hasta la cintura, ojos azul como el cielo, y unas curvas de infarto, todo lo contrario a Sakura.

-Ino! Acá estas, llevo rato buscándote.

-Frente! estaba observando los chicos que practican soccer, que necesitas, creí que te irías rápido a tu casa, para estar con Hidan luego de clases

\- no, le surgió algo y no puede ir a mi casa, te buscaba porque quiero que quiero que vayas a mi casa

\- como Hidan no pudo ahí si me buscas, ¿no?

\- oh vamos Ino cerda, no te pongas así ajajaja, además tu haces lo mismo siempre que sales con algún chico

\- ajaja esta bien frente, tienes un poco de razón

\- vamos, pero tienes que darme unos buenos bocadillos

Después de eso, ambas salieron camino a casa de Sakura, donde pasaron su tarde, viendo películas y hablando.

-Sabes Ino, ya me aburrí, ¿qué tal si hacemos otra cosa?

-Sabes, quiero preguntarte algo Frente

-¿qué quieres saber cerda?

-¿Cómo es Hidan en la cama?

Sakura al oír eso, se puso roja y nerviosa, pues ellos no habían estado juntos a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo, pues Sakura aún no se sentía preparada para ese momento

-Qué cosas preguntas cerda

-Oh, vamos Sakura dime, cuéntame soy tu mejor mejor amiga

-Pues la verdad es.. Es que.. Él y yo.. No, he-hemos estado juntos,

-¡QUE! ¡NO LO CREO! Llevan un año ¿y nada de nada?!

-Cállate Ino, me a vergüenzas, además aún no me siento preparada para dar ese paso

-Sabes Sakura Hidan es mayor que tu, además es hombre, para los hombres eso es algo muy primordial, ¿cómo es que él ha esperado un año sin tener relaciones? Eso no me lo creo

-¿qué estas tratando de decir? ue¿que Hidan me es infiel?

-Por favor Sakura, solo piénsalo, es un hombre guapo, lo siguen las mujeres, además ya esta en la universidad, y tiene una novia de preparatoria con quien nunca ha estado, además algunas universitarias son mas fáciles que la tabla del uno

-No quiero oír más ¡CALLATE!

\- Sakura sabes que te lo digo como amiga, y no quiero verte sufrir, no te pongas así

-No quiero oírte mas, Hidan seria incapaz de hacerme algo como eso , es mejor que te vayas no quiero verte mas

-Me iré, solo espero que tengas razón, aunque yo lo dudo, adiós Sakura, si me necesitas llámame, estaré para ti.

Cuando Ino salió a Sakura se le escaparon unas lágrimas, pues Ino era su mejor amiga desde que eran pequeñas, y le dolió que le dijera esas cosas tan horribles, pues bien sabía que aunque no era la mas linda, no creía que Hidan Fuera capaz de engañarla.


	2. Capitulo 2

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando sonó su alarma, recordó la discusión que tuvo con su mejor amiga y se sintió un poco mal, pues Ino era una Persona muy importante en su vida, se levantó de su cama para darse una ducha alistó su uniforme, que constaba de una blusa de cuello manga corta, con el símbolo de Konoha al lado derecho del pecho, una falda negra con prenses bien planchados, unas medias debajo de la rodilla, y unos zapatos negros de correa, después de que terminó de organizar su uniforme entro a la ducha, le encantaba ese momento del día, pues era donde más tranquilidad tenía y podía pensar con la mente clara, se le vino a la mente lo que Ino le dijo la noche anterior, pero su amor a Hidan, era tan grande que para ella no cabía entre las probabilidades, término su ducha, salió del baño y se colocó su uniforme siempre pendiente de que todo estuviera en su lugar, pues Sakura siempre ha sido una joven impecable, al terminar de vestirse, peinó su largo cabello rosa y se amarro una cinta roja, una que Ino le había Regalado hace tiempo, bajo de su habitación, en la cocina se encontraban sus padres desayunando.

— Buenos días, ¿hija como amaneciste?

—Buenos días papá, bien ya casi se acerca una audición para un concurso de canto

— Que bueno hija, sé que te ira muy bien, pues tienes una voz increíble

— Gracias papá

— Aquí está tu desayuno, espero que los disfrutes hija

— Gracias Mamá, sé que esta delicioso

— Antes de que se me olvide, tu madre y yo hoy saldremos a cenar, quedarás sola, si quieres puedes llamar a Hidan, para que te acompañe

— Claro, eso haré

— Sakura confío en ti, espero que no hagan nada inapropiado

— Papa! No haré nada

Sakura se puso roja, pues le daba pena hablar de ese tema con su padre, luego de un delicioso desayuno y una pequeña charla con sus padres, Sakura salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela, donde se encontró con su hiperactivo mejor amigo Naruto

—Sakura! ¿Cómo estás? Hacía días no te veía

—Naruto! Bien gracias, desde que te cambiaste de escuela ya casi no hablamos, me haces tanta falta!

— A mi igual

Luego de esto se abrazaron

— ¿te acompañó a la escuela Sakura?

— Por supuesto, pero ¿No tienes clase, Naruto?

— Hoy no, mi profesor se enfermó, iba a la casa de un amigo, pero ya que te encontré, te acompañaré

— Ajajaja está bien, vamos y cuéntame ¿cómo vas en tu nueva escuela?

— Genial, conocí una chica, es muy linda y tierna, cuando sea mi novia te la presentaré, deberas!

— Me alegra mucho por ti Naruto, por fin encontraste a alguien, me encanta la idea podemos hacer una cita doble tú con tu chica y yo con Hidan, la pasaríamos genial

— Ajaj claro solo espera, que ella realmente me gusta y quiero hacer las cosas bien

— Cuanto me alegra oír eso, debe ser una chica fantástica. Sabes Naruto me haces mucha falta no es lo mismo la escuela sin ti

Sakura al decir esto, se puso triste pues Naruto ha sido junto a Ino sus mejores amigos desde él jardín y cuando lo cambiaron de escuela no se podían hablar seguido pues sus obligaciones los mantenían alejados

— Sabes que también te extraño, eres quien me ayudaba a no meterme en problemas, además eres muy importante para mi Sakura, nunca lo olvides

Luego de esto Naruto y Sakura se abrazaron, después de una amistosa charla entre los dos, llegaron a la escuela de Sakura, Naruto se despidió y Sakura entro a sus clases, en el momento que entro a el salón pudo observar a Ino quien estaba sentada cerca a su puesto donde siempre se hacía, se dirigió a sentarse en ese momento Ino se le acerco, Sakura iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por Ino

— De verdad lo siento yo… no debí decir algo como eso, en su cara se notaba la sinceridad con la que se disculpaba, a Sakura se le aguaron los ojos, se levantó y le dio un abrazo

— Ino, yo lo siento por haberte sacado de esa manera de mi casa, no quiero volvamos a pelear

Ino sonrió; cuando iban a empezar a hablar llego él profesor Yamato e inicio la clase, en él receso Sakura Recibió un mensaje

Hidan

Hola cariño hoy iré a recogerte, a la salida de la escuela nos veremos pronto, compré unas películas para que las viéramos en tu casa,

Adiós, te quiero.

Sakura muy feliz le respondió

Okey amor te estaré esperando, bye, te amo.

Luego de testearle a Hidan, sacó sus onces y se dispuso a hablar con sus amigas Ino y Karin, Karin era una chica de cabello rojo, Tenía un tono de piel blanco piel perfecta, tenía un cuerpo muy proporcionado y una cintura muy definida, con una piernas torneadas, y un busto que no era ni muy grande ni pequeño, Tenía él tamaño perfecto, era una chica que atraía mucho al sexo opuesto, aunque no era tan unidas con Sakura , eran amigas claro, pero Karin se preocupaba más por ser la atención de los chicos y siempre resaltar, aún así tenían una buena amistad, Karin iba en su mismo grado, pero En diferente salón cuando termino él receso, las chicas regresaron a su respectivo salón de clase, así pasaron las horas que faltaban para terminar y llegó él fin de la clase

— Muy bien chicos, guarden sus libros y no olviden su tarea de mañana

— Si kakashi-sensei, respondieron todos

Sakura muy contenta guardo sus cosas rápidamente se despidió de su mejor amiga y salió corriendo a encontrarse con su novio Hidan, cuando salió lo encontró parado al lado de su moto una moto negra último modelo, esa moto él la adoraba, pues siempre la mantenía muy bien arreglada y le tenía mucho cuidado, Sakura tan pronto lo vio salió corriendo y lo abrazo, Hidan la recibió en sus brazos y se dio un beso.

— Hola nena, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

— Hola, bien y ahora mejoro, porque estas tu

— Muy bien vámonos a tu casa, ¿qué te parece nena?

— Claro vamos

En ese momento, Hidan le dio un casco y Sakura se lo puso, Hidan Hizo la misma acción y arranco con rumbo a la casa de Sakura.

Al llegar Sakura hizo unas palomitas, y acomodo todo en su habitación para ver las películas con Hidan, Hidan estaba acostado en la cama de Sakura, esperando a que todo estuviera listo, puso una película de acción y se acostaron, Sakura se acurruco en el pecho de Hidan, y así pasaron un tiempo, luego de un rato, Hidan ya estaba aburrido, así que se movió un poco quedo frente a Sakura, la miró directamente a los ojos y la besó, Sakura se sorprendió y luego de unos segundos le correspondió, él beso empezó tierno y con amor, pero ya se estaba subiendo de tono, Hidan empezó a bajar su mano y tocar los senos de Sakura por encima de la blusa, pues como era un poco robusta, por no decir gorda, tenía unos grandes senos, Sakura en ese momento se puso un poco tensa pues en el tiempo que llevaban Hidan nunca había hecho aquello, el beso siguió hasta que les faltó aire en los pulmones y se separaron un poco, Sakura tenía las mejillas con un tono rojizo por la pena, Hidan volvió le volvió a aprisionar los labios, que ya estaban rojos e hinchados, Sakura le correspondió de nuevo, en ese momento Hidan bajo de nuevo sus manos a su pecho pero esta vez quería meter la mano dentro de su blusa, en esto Sakura paro el beso y Hidan frunció él seño,

— ¿qué pasa Sakura?

Sakura noto lo molesta que le sonaba la voz

— Bue-eno Es..que.. Yo.. No-no me siento preparada

— ¿es en serio?! Llevamos un maldito año Sakura, como que no estas lista, te he esperado, te he dicho que te esperaré, pero te he esperado demasiado, ahora necesito que me entiendas tu a mí, soy un chico tengo mis necesidades, estoy en la universidad, tengo 21 años y estoy ahora con una chica que tiene 16 y aun no se siente preparada, sabes que te quiero, pero no puedo seguir así, cuando estés lista llámame Sakura.

En ese momento se levantó de la cama y se puso sus zapatos y su chaqueta y salió de la habitación de Sakura, agarro las llaves y él casco de la moto y de un portazo cerró la puerta de la casa, Sakura quedó devastada pues Hidan nunca le había hablado así, sintió como sus lágrimas empezaron a Brotar en su rostro, Así paso un buen tiempo hasta que se quedó dormida

Cuando Hidan llegó a su habitación, observo que su compañero de habitación, no se encontraba, tomó su celular, y marco un número, luego de varios timbrazos respondieron

— ¿Hola?

— Hola Karin, ¿estas libre?

— Hidan, para ti siempre estoy libre, ¿dónde nos vemos?

Hidan sonrió

— Donde siempre en cuarenta minutos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Habían pasado tres días desde que había tenido la discusión con Hidan el no le respondía los mensajes ni las llamadas, ella ya estaba muy triste, pero decidió no contárselo a nadie, para no tener que dar explicaciones

Llego a su escuela, vio la fecha de la audición, le quedaba una semana para practicar, se encontró con Ino en los pasillos y se fueron charlando a pesar de que estaba triste no lo podía demostrar con su mejor amiga , pues empezaría a hacer preguntas al respecto.

así pasaron las horas, hasta que finalizaron las clases, cuando salió estaba Hidan hablando con Karin, se le hizo un poco extraño y sintió un poco de celos,pero no hizo mucho caso

Llegó donde estaba Hidan recostado en su moto y miro a Karin,

Hola Sakura

Hola karin

Sakura dirigió su Mirada a Hidan se le acerco y le dio un beso en la boca

Hola amor

Hola Sakura

¿nos vamos a casa?

Si, claro adiós Karin

Adiós Hidan, sakura nos veremos mañana

Adiós Karin

Hidan tenemos que hablar, ¿ por qué no haz respondido mis mensajes o mis llamadas? la he estado pasando muy mal sin ti

Lo siento, solo estaba un poco molesto, debes entenderme, quiero estar contigo

Te entiendo pero es que nunca he estado con nadie, y me da un poco de pena

Pareces una niña Sakura, ya es hora que madures un poco

Esta bien, lo siento

Esto lo podemos arreglar ¿tus padres estan en casa?

No, ellos están visitando a mi abuela, llegan en la noche

Bien iremos a tu casa, ponte el casco y subete

Hidan hizo la misma acción y arranco la moto, Sakura iba un poco nerviosa, pues sabia a que se refería Hidan, el camino a su casa se le hizo extremadamente rápido, Hidan bajo de la moto y la parqueo frente a la casa de Sakura, Sakura entro y detrás de ella Hidan, entraron a la cocina Sakura calentó el almuerzo para ambos, luego de eso Hidan la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta la habitación, entraron y Hidan cerro la puerta

Estas callada, ¿que te sucede?

Solo estoy un poco nerviosa

Dejate llevar, veras que te gustara,

Luego de eso atrapo los labios de Sakura y empezó un beso muy demandante de parte de Hidan, hasta era un poco brusco, como estaban cerca a la puerta Hidan fue caminando haciendo que Sakura retrocediera hasta llegar a la cama, luego de eso, hizo que Sakura se acostara y él quedó encima de ella, seguían besándose hasta que Hidan empezó a tocar los senos de Sakura por encima de la blusa, y Sakura pudo sentir como la entrepierna de Hidan iba poniéndose dura, Hidan metió su mano por debajo de la blusa tocándole los senos, no conforme con aquello, le soltó él sujetador negro que portaba y empezó a tocar de una manera brusca los pechos de Sakura, ella soltó un pequeño quejido, pero él hizo caso omiso, siguió con lo que se proponía que era quitarle la blusa, muy fácilmente lo hizo,siguió besándola y empezó a bajarle él cierre a la falda, dejándola en ropa interior, Sakura sentía como el calor se subía a sus mejillas poniéndose colorada, de la pena de aquel momento, a pesar de lo brusco que era Hidan, él se quito la camisa y se desabrocho los pantalones, siguió besando a Sakura, le quito los panties que usaba dejándola totalmente desnuda, no se sentís totalmente segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero solo lo hacia por él, pues creía que si no lo hacia buscaría a otra chica, y porque no, mas delgada y bonita que ella

Hidan no decía nada, solo se podía escuchar sus suspiros y sin avisar, sintió como la penetraba, de una manera violenta, Sakura sintió un dolor en su parte intima, la cual no demoró en sangrar, le pidió a Hidan que parara, pero él no lo hacia, Sakura se sintió desesperada, pues su dolor no cesaba; las lágrimas salían y caían por su mejilla, intento empujarlo pero el tenia mas fuerza y no lo permitía, solo hasta que Hidan llego al Climax, pudo ser liberada, Hidan se acostó a su lado por un momento, los dos quedaron en un sepulcral silencio, hasta que Hidan Habló

Ahora me perteneces para siempre Sakura,

Sakura no dijo nada, se sentía bastante mal, en ese momento quedo dormida

Despertó cuando oyó la voz de su madre llamándola, trato de levantarse pero una punzada de dolor en su entrepierna, no la dejo, noto que Hidan no estaba, pudo escuchar como su madre iba subiendo hacia su habitación, la cama estaba hecha un desastre, las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre, y ella estaba totalmente desnuda, se apresuró a acostarse bajo las cobijas y su gran colcha, en ese momento su madre entró

Hola hija, ¿Por qué estas acostada tan temprano, son las seis de la tarde?

Hola Mami, estoy un poco enferma

¿Qué tienes?, ¿ te encuentras bien?, debiste llamarme hubiera venido a cuidarte

Tranquila mama, no es nada, solo me duele un poco él cuerpo es todo

Te haré una sopita de pollo para que mejores, cuando este preparado te lo subo

Gracias mama

De nada hija

Cuando Mebuki salió de la habitación, Sakura se levanto como pudo y cerro con seguro la puerta, entró a la ducha y estuvo un tiempo ahí, él recordar como Hidan prácticamente la obligo y a esto sumarle el hecho de que no fue nada gentil, la hacia que le doliera en el alma, pues el nunca había sido así con ella, de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, y el hecho de recordar sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, y el hecho de recordar las últimas palabras de Hidan antes de quedar profundamente dormida, la hicieron estremecerse, definitivamente no era él Hidan que ella conocía.

Cuando salio de tomarse su baño, se puso su pijama, su dolor era un poco mas llevadero aunque no se pudiera sentar bien, cambio las sabanas manchadas y puso unas nuevas totalmente limpias, se acostó en su cama y escuchó como su mama se dirigia a su habitación

¿Como sigues hija?

Un poco mejor ma

Me alegra, ten espero que te guste

Le entrego la sopa a Sakura en un charola

Gracias mama

Me hubieras llamado hubiera venido corriendo a cuidarte

Ma, no es nada grave, además quería estuvieras donde la Tía Tsunade sin problemas

Tu no cambias, EH?, bueno hija de te dejo para que te tomes la sopa y descanses, nos vemos mañana, y amanezcas bien, Te quiero

Gracias ma, eres muy amable, que tengas linda noche, te quiero mas

Mebuki salió dejando a Sakura sola, mientras comía en todo lo que había sucedido, aun así se decía a si misma que ella amaba a Hidan, si se estaba comportando de una forma grotesca con ella, pero pensaba que con el tiempo volvería todo a la normalidad, eso creía.


End file.
